With continuous enhancement of functions of various terminals (such as a mobile phone, a computer and a point-of-sale terminal), and continuous increasing of the transmission speed of a wireless network, the terminal is applied more and more widely, and more and more personal information, such as a telephone number, a short message, a multimedia message, an e-mail and the like, are stored in the terminal, and these important information may bring losses to a subscriber if being revealed. At present, a small terminal, such as a mobile phone, is easy to lose, so that personal information is also easy to be revealed. For example, if a personal mobile phone is stolen, a lawless person may call a relative or a friend whose contact information is stored in the mobile phone for fraud; and for another example, once contact information of a business person is stolen, a great economic loss may be brought to a company due to disclosure of a secret.
At present, there are many kinds of technologies or methods for protecting personnel information of a terminal, which mainly include: remote controlling the terminal, hiding data on the terminal, etc. In general, data protection for a terminal, particularly protection for contact information, is relatively limited, complex to operate and not ideal in effect in the related art; if a thief transfers a Subscriber Identification Module (SIM) card of a mobile phone subscriber to other mobile phones, it is still possible to acquire contact information stored in the SIM card by the subscriber, so that the contact information cannot be protected successfully and has lower safety performance.